Aftermath
by JK Willett
Summary: An idea of what may have happened after Guinevere was banished from Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

What happens after episode 4x09, or really what I thought was going to happen before I saw the next episode (yes I know I'm late in posting lol, still working on the rest of it)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else. No harm or breach of copyright intended.

Elyan rode up to the little shack that was now his sister's home.

It was a simple little shack, barely two bedrooms. No bigger than her house in Camelot.

Dismounting from his horse, Elyan reached to undo the two bags of food and other goods that he had gathered to bring his sister. She had only moved there only a few days ago, Elyan had been quick to help her. Though he had been nervous that Arthur would react badly to him helping her, Elyan had promised her he would help her in any way he could. He had even offered to leave Camelot and move with her to another kingdom but she had forbidden him from doing so. She told him that he being a knight of Camelot made her proud and she was reassured by the knowledge that Elyan was at Arthur's side when there was danger.

When he turned around Elyan found himself face to face with his little sister. To anyone else she looked no different but to Elyan he could see that she was tired and drawn.

"Are you well sister?" he asked

"Well enough, let me help you with those" Guinevere answered moving to take one of the bags from him. But Elyan simply moved the bags out of her reach. He ushered her into the small house where he sat the bags he carried on to the small table.

"Has anyone given you trouble out here?" Elyan asked sitting down while Guinevere put the things he had brought her away.

"No, no one has come near me except for you and Merlin, I don't think that anyone else would dare to for fear of upsetting Arthur" Guinevere answered.

"What is new in Camelot?" Guinevere asked quietly, although she wanted news of her home she was more interested in how Arthur was going and whether he was well. Elyan knew what she was asking and he wasn't certain whether it would be wise to answer her questions. He could see that she was still hurting.

"Guinevere, do you really want to know about Arthur?" Elyan questioned.

Guinevere stopped and turned to face her brother. "Yes, I want to know that he is well and safe. He may have banished me but I still love him, I want the best for him" Guinevere replied softly. She sat down opposite her brother and stared at him. He sighed and proceeded to tell her the latest gossip from Camelot.

After an hour of talking Guinevere noticed that Elyan kept giving her a look that she knew meant he wanted to ask her something but didn't know how to.

"What is it Elyan?" Guinevere asked finally.

Elyan looked at her and sighed. "Guinevere I want to hear from you what happened? In the days since you left Camelot I never had the chance to hear it from you"

She sighed "I don't know where to start" she admitted.

"Why did you go to the throne room so late?" Elyan asked softly.

"I don't know, there was just something drawing me to the room, I originally thought it was just nerves for the wedding so I thought going there and practicing what was to happen would calm me but then, but then I saw Lancelot and I felt excited. I don't know exactly what I did, but one second I am saying hello and then next I am in his arms and his kissing me. In the back of my mind it felt wrong but I couldn't seem to get my body to listen to my head and move away. And then Arthur was there pushing us apart, I saw the look on Arthur's face and I don't know it was like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over me. Until that moment my mind was fuzzy but then I saw his face and it was as though the cloud was lifting. When it did and I could focus properly Arthur and Lancelot were fighting and the first thing that popped into my mind was I had to stop them from killing each other. I didn't want Arthur to kill him" Guinevere explained looking down at her clasped hands on the table top.

"Why didn't you want him killed? It sounds like he had enchanted you" Elyan asked softly, he didn't want to break her concentration.

"I just kept thinking, he had sacrificed his life to keep Arthur safe because I had asked him too. I don't know why but for some reason that seemed like the strongest reason for stopping them" Guinevere answered simply.

"It sounds like I don't know much doesn't it" Guinevere added with a small chuckle.

"Sister, by the sounds of it you were enchanted, how would you know what you were doing?" Elyan told her, placing a supporting hand over her own.

"But I must ask why you didn't try to tell Arthur this when he banished you"

"I hadn't figured it out then, when Arthur had me taken to the dungeons I was numb, I couldn't think I just kept seeing his hurt face, his eyes. It's only been in the last day or so that I've been putting together what actually happened" Guinevere answered.

Elyan nodded and said "So the next question is how did Lancelot enchant you, he didn't have any magic at all did he?"

"Not that I knew of, what happened to Lancelot? Did Arthur have him killed?" Guinevere said with a shake of her head.

"He killed himself, he was found later in the day you left, he left no note or anything" Elyan answered her, his eyes studying her reaction. He was glad that she didn't break down and cry.

"That seems rather suspicious doesn't?" Guinevere asked tilting her head to look out the window. "Though I suppose, he would have thought that the punishment would have been death, he probably thought he kill himself as a point or something" she added.

"What did Arthur do?" she asked, studying her brother.

"There was no real reaction, he just told Merlin to organise his burial and walked off. Honestly I think he was still trying to process what had happened" Elyan admitted.

"No one has seen much of him since he banished you, he only comes out of his rooms when he's needed and even then Merlin has to practically drag him out. Agravaine is in trouble with him though" Elyan reported after drinking his tea.

"Why?"

"Because he apparently called for your death and then pushed for it rather than banishment. Arthur didn't react well to it, dismissed him straight away and threatened to hold his tongue" Elyan answered.

After a moment Guinevere stood up and finished putting the thing Elyan had brought her away. When that was done she had him help her rearrange the furniture in the small house so that it was more secure when she slept. After a few hours she noticed it was getting dark out and realised sadly that her brother would no doubt have to leave her soon. Far sooner then she would have hoped. Despite the brave face she put on, the idea of living outside the castle on her own scared her. She knew that bandits roamed the woods; she had experienced them only a few years ago.

"I suppose I better get going" Elyan said reluctantly as he followed her gaze out the window to the setting sun.

"Yes I don't want you getting in trouble. Arthur needs you with him. Especially if someone did enchant me, I don't want to think of what they would do next" Guinevere added thoughtfully.

Elyan nodded and Guinevere walked him to the door. After giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, Guinevere watched silently as he rode off towards Camelot. She wished with all her heart that she could be returning with him but knew that for what she had done she would never be allowed to return.

That night, she fixed herself a simple dinner. Lighting the fire, Guinevere double checked the locked doors and windows before curling up on the little bed Elyan had helped her put in the corner. Before she realised it tears were flowing down her face as she thought of Arthur. Before long she had cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile in the castle, Arthur sat in his chambers staring out the window. Behind him Agravaine prattled on about something but Arthur had stopped listening. He knew he should be listening but he had not been able to concentrate at all since he spotted Elyan riding out of Camelot that morning with his horse loaded up with supplies. Arthur wasn't stupid; he knew that Elyan was taking the supplies to Guinevere. From the moment that realisation dawned on him, Arthur had not been able to think about anything but Guinevere. His heart ached for her; he wanted nothing more than to see her. But he knew he couldn't. Every time he shut his eyes all he could see was her in Lancelot's arms. He had replayed the events over and over again in his mind.

Sighing he knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything until he had spoken to Elyan and heard that she was okay.

"Uncle enough, we can finish this tomorrow" Arthur said moving around his uncle, stopping him mid-sentence. Agravaine stared after the king. It was evident he wasn't impressed with the abrupt end of his audience with his nephew but Arthur just ignored him.

Arthur quickly made his way to his knight's room, only to find that he had beaten Elyan there. A moment later Elyan entered the corridor and found Arthur standing outside his room. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for his king's angry response to his absence. Elyan expected Arthur to be angry with him for visiting his sister.

"Elyan, how are you?" Arthur asked turning and spotting Elyan approaching him.

"I am well sire and yourself?" Elyan responded cautiously.

"Well enough, I want to speak with you in private" Arthur announced stiffly. While he wanted news of his love he was also nervous about what he heard. He didn't know if he could handle it if Elyan told him she was hurt or had been hurt.

"Very well sire, would my room suffice or would you prefer somewhere else?" Elyan asked motioning towards his room.

"Your room will do" Arthur answered allowing Elyan to step in front and open the door. Elyan did as Arthur motioned and unlocked the door to his room and walked in. Arthur walked in after him, with Merlin appearing and following him. The guards that accompanied Arthur everywhere attempted to follow but Arthur waved them off and told them to wait outside.

Moving to the opposite side of the room to the door, Arthur leant against the wall and watched as Elyan removed his cloak and sword. Merlin studied both men silently; in his pocket was the bracelet that Lancelot had given Guinevere. He had gone to the dungeon that Guinevere had been held in on a whim, not knowing what he was looking for. He had spotted the bracelet out of the corner of his eye as he was turning to leave. On closer inspection, he found the bracelet was engraved with symbols of the old religion that to others would have just appeared decorative. The moment he had picked up the bracelet he had felt the magic infused in the metal.

"Where did you go today?" Arthur asked after a few moments. He watched Elyan turn to face him.

"You know where I went, are you going to punish me for visiting her?"

"No, but I want to know how she is" Arthur answered avoiding the other man's eyes.

"You banish her from Camelot to live alone and unprotected and you have the nerve to ask how she is?" Elyan said astonished by the king's question. He knew he had promised his sister, he would take care of the king but he wasn't sure he would be able to. The anger he felt towards him for banishing her for something that was out of character for her was bubbling to the surface. Elyan kept his distance from Arthur; he didn't trust himself to get any closer than he was. He had known something was wrong when he heard of her actions but speaking to her had eroded the doubt in his mind.

"She betrayed me!" Arthur responded, running a hand through his hair. There were few he would allow to yell at him, but Elyan was one of his closest Knights and friends.

"Did she? Was there nothing about her behaviour that seemed off to you? Or do you trust her so little that you would instantly believe that she would so easily betray you so?" Elyan yelled at him. Arthur stared at him, he was asking the questions that Arthur himself had been asking but had stopped because his heart hurt too much to think of the events of that day.

"Do you honestly think I haven't replayed that day in my mind? Every time I close my eyes I see her kissing him" Arthur exclaimed.

"You didn't answer the question though; did her behaviour not appear out of character? Do you really think she would betray you so easily?" Elyan said stepping forward.

Arthur looked at the older man; he didn't know how to answer.

"What am I supposed to think; I walk into the room and find her in the arms of another man. I don't want to believe that she would betray me so but I saw it with my own eyes, I saw her in his arms with her lips on his" Arthur stated, his tone made it evident he was struggling with his emotions. His pain was evident on his face.

"She didn't look as though she was being forced to do so" Arthur added softly, pain lacing his words.

"That's because she was under the influence of magic" Elyan exclaimed. It wasn't the way he had intended to tell him what Guinevere had told him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded, magic was not something he had even considered. He had been too consumed with pain to think of anything else.

"She told me today, that she had felt like her mind was clouded, she couldn't think properly. She said she could see and hear what she was doing but had next to no control over her actions. She knew kissing him was wrong but she couldn't get her body to move, it was as though something holding her to him. When she saw your face, it was as though someone had poured cold water over her and the fuzziness in her mind started to clear, it wasn't till she got to the little shack and sat down that the fuzziness fully clear" Elyan explained.

"She is heartbroken, her face is puffy and it is quite clear she spends the majority of time crying. I doubt she's been eating properly. She is confused and upset and just a little bit angry but she acknowledges her actions and understands she can't come home" Elyan added, he could see the impact of his words on Arthur. Arthur starred at Elyan absorbing the words, he stumbled a step and lent against the wall for support. After a moment he slid down the wall and just stared out in front of him. All he could think of was that his love had had no control over her behaviour and that she hadn't willingly betrayed him.

"Arthur, I think I know how she was enchanted" Merlin stated softly kneeling down beside his friend.

Arthur looked up at him in shock; he had forgotten his friend had been in the room. "How? Who did it?" Arthur asked

"I don't know the who but I know the how. It was the bracelet Lancelot had given her as an engagement present, it's enchanted, I can feel the magic" merlin explained pulling the bracelet out of his pocket. Merlin held the bracelet out for him to see. Arthur stared at the offending bracelet with pure anger, it was the reason his love was all alone and unprotected away from her home. It was then that Arthur and Elyan realised what Merlin had said.

"What do you mean you can feel the magic?" Elyan asked softly. Elyan had always wondered whether Merlin had magic in him. There had been too many times that they had been saved in the nick of time by some kind of miracle and Merlin had always been present then.

"Uh that's something to discuss at a later date" Merlin stammered through, looking nervously between the two men. He didn't want to have to tell Arthur like this that he had magic; he knew his friend was dealing with enough with Guinevere's absence.

_Until next time – Miss JK Willett_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**See chapter one for disclaimer. **

"She was enchanted, she was enchanted, and she had no control over her behaviour and this bracelet proves it. It proves she wasn't herself" Arthur mumbled to himself, still staring at the bracelet in Merlins hand.

Elyan and Merlin watched Arthur as he processed what they had told him.

"She can come home" Arthur mumbled, "She can come home" he repeated louder. Getting up from the floor he looked at his two friends with conviction and determination in his eyes.

"She can come home, Elyan gather the other Knights and ready horses; we ride in an hour. Merlin come with me" Arthur ordered walking from the room. Merlin smiled and looked at Elyan who was now smiling.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the corridor. Merlin laughed and ran out after him. Elyan grabbed his cloak and quickly followed, running in the opposite direction to the king and his servant.

Arthur was almost running up the stairs. "Uh where are we going? The horses and Gwen are in the opposite direction" Merlin asked trying to keep up with him.

"The council room, Agravaine is holding talks there on how to handle Odin and his men coming onto our land. I need to announce my decision to revoke Guinevere's banishment so that none of them attempt to harm her when I bring her home" Arthur explained not reducing his pace in the least despite Merlin's obvious inability to keep pace without running.

"But what about the fact we don't know who enchanted Gwen, Lancelot didn't have the skill so it's safe to say that someone else in betraying us by helping him or setting him up. And what if it's someone on the council, if you go in and tell them that your revoking her banishment that might get them to try again somehow" Merlin puffed. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, causing Merlin to run into him and fall to the ground.

"That actually makes sense Merlin I'm surprised" Arthur started.

"You shouldn't be" Merlin quipped, causing Arthur to glare.

"Regardless, I have to inform them that I'm revoking her banishment" Arthur said walking towards the council room. "We'll find the traitor a different way and until we do she'll have a guard with her all the time" he added as he reached the doors.

Pushing them open, they found the council meeting in session. The inhabitants of the room all turned and looked when the doors opened. Realising it was Arthur they all rushed to stand and bow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting gentlemen, but I have had some news brought to my attention and I felt it was necessary to give you warning before I carried out my actions" Arthur announced walking up to stand at the end of the table.

"It's quite all right my lord, we were actually about to break for now, we have some questions for you" Lord Ector said speaking up.

"Really interesting, well I hope it is a matter that can wait till tomorrow, I have more urgent business to handle this evening" Arthur stated looking around the room at his council. They all stared at him in confusion, they didn't know what he was about to tell them.

"It is my lord, what is it you needed?" Lord Carson asked.

"I need to advise you that I am revoking the banishment I sentenced Guinevere too, I have received further information on the events of that day and I find that there is sufficient information to revoke her punishment" Arthur said, stopping there to allow the council to adjust and respond to his words. The response he got was stunned silence; the council looked around at each other in disbelief. Arthur couldn't tell whether their silence was a good or a bad thing.

"Does no one wish to say anything or argue with me?" Arthur questioned slowly, studying each member of council. Agravaine looked in Merlin's opinion ready to explode with anger.

"I must ask sire what new news was brought to your attention?" Lord Ector asked nervously, secretly he had doubted that the king would hold the banishment permanently. From what Ector and the other senior councilmen had been told, Guinevere's actions did not seem to be the girls normal behaviour. They had watched her since Uther passed because they knew that their young prince, now king, would get his way soon enough and marry the girl. They had all watched with hidden humour as Agravaine had attempted to talk the young king out of the idea.

"I have been informed of her side of the events and it is clear that she was not in her right mind that day or evening. I have also been informed that the bracelet that she wore had been used to put the enchantment on her" Arthur announced.

"My lord, where exactly did this information come from? You know her the best and yet you saw no difference in her behaviour that day" Agravaine exclaimed, panic and disbelief colouring his voice. Arthur nodded, he could see his uncle was nervous, but why he was so confused him. He filed away the reaction for a later point and made a note to question it the following day.

"I spoke with Elyan and with Merlin. Elyan informed me of Guinevere's version of the day and Merlin brought the bracelet to me and informed me that it held magic" Arthur started looking his uncle in the eye.

"My lord if I may say, lord Agravaine raises a good point, you know her well yet you believed that she would betray you" Lord Carson stated carefully.

Arthur took a deep breath to collect himself, he knew he was taking a risk by admitting what he was about to but he knew he had. "That night I saw the love of my life kiss another man, my thoughts were not focused on anything but that image. Guinevere is the first women I have ever loved so totally with my entire heart, so I hope you'll forgive me for my youth and inexperience with women for not looking past that image. But in the days that have past the more I think about that day I realise, her behaviour was not right and that kiss was definitely not something she would have done on her own accord"

When he finished there was silence in the room.

"It is because of this news that I have decided to ride out immediately to speak with her. I intend on discussing the events of that day with her. I will likely bring her back to Camelot to further these discussions. I know that some of you will think my decisions make me weak and will bring trouble to Camelot but I do not share that same belief. I believe that this new information just proves that there are those who are trying to break Camelot down by using magic to take away the love of my life and your future Queen" Arthur argued.

"Despite what others will say, Guinevere's love and faith in me has made me the man I am today and I owe it to her to work this out and figure out who is trying to attack our home. Now I ask that you all save your questions and displeasure over my actions for tomorrow. I will send word in the morning on how it has turned out" Arthur announced. After seeing all of the men in the room nod their heads, Arthur turned on his heal and walked back through the doors with Merlin close on his heels.

Agravaine stared after the king in shock. He could not believe that after all his hard work it took to get rid of the little servant girl all it took to ruin everything was words from blacksmith turned night and serving boy. After a few moments he decided he had best run after Arthur and try and talk some sense into him before word of Arthur's decision could reach Morganna.

"Arthur stop for a moment we need to talk about this further" Agravaine called after the king and his servant. Arthur did not slow his pace at all despite hearing his uncle's call.

"Arthur!" Agravaine tried again. This time Arthur stopped and slowly turned to face his uncle.

"Uncle you will be wise to remember that I am your king, I will not react will should you continue speaking to me in this manner" Arthur said coldly.

"My lord, I apologise but you must see reason. If you revoke her banishment now the people will not trust your further decisions. They will think that you will change your mind quickly if one of your men or this girl can get to you, they will abuse this and you will look weak" Agravaine argued. "Need I remind you that you caught her betraying you" he added smirking to himself.

"Lord Agravaine, I do not believe they will see me as weak rather I think that they will see it for what it is. I made a mistake and had the courage to fix it. This is not the first time that someone has attempted to use magic to bring about the end of our kingdom and I doubt it will be the last" Arthur stated before turning and continuing out of the castle with Merlin and Agravaine following.

"My lord I must continue to protest, it is not right" Agravaine argued.

"Lord Agravaine I suggest you retire for the night before you find yourself in the dungeons" Arthur threatened as he approached the horses.

Agravaine with no other option decided he would do something he knew could either anger Arthur further or stop him in his tracks. "Your mother would not approve. She would not allow you to marry the servant girl any more than your father would"

Merlin and Sir Leon, the pair who knew Arthur the best knew that Agravaine was going to get it for invoking Arthur's mother. They knew that only a few could mention his mother and not end up with either a tongue lashing from the young king or time in the dungeons. The pair watched Arthur careful each ready to jump and grab Arthur should he attempt to strike the older man.

Arthur turned slowly towards his uncle, aware that both his Knights and several servants were watching him. Since his first run in with Morgause, Arthur had learnt a great deal about his mother. Arthur had forced his father to tell him about his mother on Guinevere's suggestion. Guinevere had also found a number of servants who had either served his mother or had known anything to do with her that would be willing to share stories of his mother and her behaviour. Though he had learnt about his mother, she was still a sore subject for him. Her death still grieved him and given the timing of recent events, now was not the time for anyone to speak of his mother.

"Agravaine you have tried my patience, so now you get to spend the evening in the dungeons" Arthur said softly as he motioned for guards to come in and take Agravaine to the dungeons.

"Surely not my lord, I am your uncle" Agravaine protested as the guards started to drag him away.

"Then you should know better than try my patience like this" Arthur said with a smirk. With that Arthur turned and moved to get on his horse. The remainder of his knights and Merlin followed suit.

Soon enough Arthur and his Knights were racing out of Camelot. Elyan pulled his horse just in front of Arthur's as they got of the main gates of Camelot, leading the way to Guinevere's little shack.

A short while later, Arthur spotted a little shack over the next hill. To him it looked far too little and broken down for the love of his life. As they approached he could see the flicker of light through the windows and the steady stream of smoke from the chimney. This told him that she was still awake, which was a good thing for him. Arthur thought that being out here on her own would be terrifying and he didn't want to scare her. Realising this, Arthur told the rest of his knights to fall back and maintain watch; he would speak with Guinevere alone.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur dismounted his horse and tied it to the post. Looking back at his men, he noticed that they had dismounted their horses and were watching him. He shook his head and smirked at them, he knew they meant well.

Taking another deep breath Arthur readied himself for the conversation that would happen inside the house.

Raising his hand he knocked at the door. He could hear movement inside the house and noticed the sheet over the window to his right move.

_**Until next time – JK Willett**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter. I don't own anything**

**Chapter three (and the possibly final chapter)**

Guinevere opened the door. Her shock at Arthur's appearance was written on her face. Arthur's heart jumped at the sight of her.

For a solid ten minutes the pair stood there simply staring at each other. Fortunately for the pair they were still insight of the Arthur's knights. Seeing no movement from either party; Gwaine and Elyan looked at each other and let out a yell, effectively startling the couple into movement.

"Well I'm starting to think bringing them with me wasn't the wisest idea" Arthur muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I think they mean well" Guinevere responded softly. "Come in please" she added stepping aside to allow him to enter the little shack. Arthur nodded and followed her movements.

Closing the door after him, Guinevere took the time to look at him as he studied her little home. To her he looked tired and thin. He had dark circles under his eyes. Her heart broke to see him looking so tired and pale.

Arthur turned slowly in a circle taking in his surroundings. The little house was adequately furnished; No doubt a result of Elyan and Merlin bringing her things. Despite the level of furnishings and the food on the cupboards, Arthur didn't like the conditions in which she was living in and he knew it was his fault that she was living here. Arthur had not even liked that she had that she had kept her little house after they had become engaged. He felt that as the future Queen of Camelot she should be residing in rooms in the castle.

When he came full circle he found Guinevere standing there watching him. She fiddled with her fingers and chewed her lip in the nervous manner that was uniquely her. She was studying him as he had studied her house.

"I suppose you are wondering what I am doing here?" Arthur started. Running his hands through his hair, he moved around the little house.

"I am considering you told me you never wanted to see me again" Guinevere said softly, her voice hitching as she did so. Arthur stopped when she said this; he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I am sorry for reacting so poorly. I was hurting, I had just seen my worst nightmare come to life and I reacted badly" Arthur admitted. Guinevere moved silently to the chairs and sat and listened to him. She looked down at her hands in her lap, regardless of whether she had been in control of her feelings or not she was ashamed of her behaviour.

"Guinevere, Elyan told me what you told him, but I want you to tell me what happened?" Arthur asked sitting down opposite her in the little chairs.

Guinevere looked at him, stunned though she should have realised that Elyan would eventually speak up to Arthur. Her brother was loyal to Arthur but even more loyal and protective to Guinevere. Taking a deep breath Guinevere told Arthur what she had told her brother.

"I don't know where to begin but that entire day is very fuzzy in my memories and it's not because I don't want to remember, I have tried. I have gone through the events of that day over and over again but they are still fuzzy. It was as though I was watching the events through another's eyes. It was as though I was drawn to the room, to Lancelot. When I was in his arms and kissing him, it felt wrong but I couldn't get my body to listen and move away or react in anyway. It was terrifying not being in control" Guinevere started. Arthur waited silently, he watched her as she spoke. He knew it would be best to let her talk rather than interrupting her.

"When Lancelot was ripped away from me and I saw your face it was like someone poured cold water over me. My heart broke at the sight of your face and the pain I saw there. My heart broke because I knew that I had caused you pain" Guinevere said. She stopped to gather herself and stop herself from breaking down into tears. She was thankful that again Arthur chose to remain silent.

"From that moment on, I was just numb, it was like I could do nothing and say nothing" Guinevere finished.

The entire time she was revealing what she had been through in that last few days that she was in Camelot, she struggled to keep the tears under control. Arthur sat silently and listened to her, he could see that she was in pain as well. He hated that magic had been capable of coming between them. When he found out who had used that magic, he would kill them. Anger rose in him as he thought of how someone had used magic to attack his home and almost cost him the love of his life.

Guinevere watched Arthur as she spoke. She noticed the anger as it rose inside him and instantly thought that he was thinking that she was lying. Guinevere feared what he would say when she stopped speaking. She didn't think she could handle it if he told her he hated her again or even if he looked at her like that. Her heart broke when he looked at her like that. Seeing his anger Guinevere fidgeted more with the hem of her apron.

"Guinevere are you all right?" Arthur asked noticing the increase in her fidgeting. Guinevere looked up at him and he saw the tears that threatened to fall.

"You're angry, I don't like it when you're angry, I don't want to make you angry, I love you" Guinevere stammered avoiding his eyes. Hearing her confession, Arthur's heart dropped, he hadn't realised his anger was showing. Or that she would think his anger was in any way directed at her. Looking at her, he saw that she actually thought he was still angry at her. Falling to his knees in front of her, Arthur reached to take both of her hands in his.

"I am not angry at you Guinevere, now that I have heard your side of things, I am not angry with you" Arthur said looking up at her.

"I am however angry at whoever tried to use magic to ruin our relationship and attack our home" he added softly.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened, if I could change it I would" Guinevere said, tears flowing softly down her cheeks.

"I know Guinevere, I know and if I could go back and change things I would as well but we cannot. What we have to do is move forward" Arthur said softly.

"What happens now?" Guinevere asked shyly.

Before Arthur could answer a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead, making both jump in surprise. Arthur got up and moved to the door, opening it he was greeted with a view of a clear sky with no indication of an approaching storm. In front of him though he noticed his knights approaching.

"Sire, there is a storm approaching from the north" Leon informs him.

"There is lots of light flashing just over the ridge, it looks to be moving our way fast" Merlin added nervously.

"Sire I think we should pack Gwen up and head back to the castle" Elyan suggested shifting nervously and looking up at the sky.

"Very well, we'll start packing her essentials, prepare the horses" Arthur ordered and turned around and shut the door. Turning back to Guinevere, he sat down opposite her.

"I take it there is a storm coming?" Guinevere asked looking up at him.

"There is, I want you to come home and this time I want you to live in the castle" Arthur stated looking at her. As he spoke he saw something change in her eyes. He wasn't certain if the change was good or not, there was something inside him that said it was not good.

"You want me to live in the palace with you under guard" Guinevere said, more to herself then to Arthur. She was realising that although he had apologised for how he reacted, they had not actually discussed the fact that he had suspected of her betraying him so easily. She knew he had witnessed the kiss but surely he knew her well enough to know she would betray him willingly. It was occurring to her that he may not in fact trust her completely from now on. To her trust was important, she knew it would be something that they would have to work at when she returned to Camelot.

"Guinevere we should start packing your things" Arthur said motioning that they start moving. He looked around and spotted a small trunk. Arthur moved to collect the trunk and found that it was already full of her clothes. Thinking to himself that that would make things easier, he started to shift the trunk towards the door.

"Just leave that for a moment Arthur" Guinevere requested breaking into Arthur's train of thought on how to pack the little shack quickly. Turning to face to her, Arthur found that she had not yet moved from where she sat.

"Guinevere what's wrong?" Arthur asked moving to sit in front of her again. Before she could respond however, Elyan opened the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's starting to rain" he announced.

"Alright" Arthur started to say but was cut off by Guinevere asking him give them a few moments alone. Elyan nodded and back out the door way, shutting the door behind him.

"Arthur there is much we need to discuss but I need to know why you were so quick to believe that I would betray you? Did you honestly think I would do that to you? I have told you for many years that I love you and only you and yet you believed I would betray you so quickly, without stopping to think whether I would do this willingly" Guinevere asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She hadn't realised how much his lack of trust had heart her until now.

Arthur could clearly see the pain in her eyes; he had known when he came out here that things would be fixed quickly. Guinevere's independence was one of the things that he loved about her. Her ability to stand up to him and tell him the truth was what had drawn him to her and had him going to her for guidance. Although the past few days he had focused on the hurt he had felt he had not stopped to think about the pain she had experienced by his quick dismissal. The full realisation of what she had gone through was starting to dawn on him and he did not like what he was realising.

"Guinevere, I love you with all my heart and I do trust you; These events have finally taught me what you've been trying to teach me for years now; and that is to stop and think before I act. Had I stopped and been able to see past the image of you in his arms I would have realised that something was wrong" Arthur admitted moving kneel in front of her.

"I told you earlier, seeing you in his arms was my worst nightmare coming true, I panicked and I apologise for that, I apologise for not reacting better but I love you and I do trust you" Arthur added taking her hands in his.

"Then you wish me to live in the palace because?" Guinevere asked looking him in the eye.

"I want you to live there because I want you to be my queen and a palace is where a queen lives" he started.

"Also if you are in the palace we can spend more time together and then there is also the opportunity for you to gradually work your way into the duties of the queen, I know you have been nervous and unsettled about your position and this might help that" Arthur added.

"So you don't want me there because you don't trust me?" Guinevere asked studying his features.

Arthur was silent for a moment, "I trust you, but I would be lying if security wasn't another reason for wanting you in the castle. Someone managed to get to you and enchant you and it almost ruined everything. People know how important you are to me, it was only a matter of time before they tried to use you to hurt me, so I'm sorry if it sounds like I don't trust you but I do, I just want to keep you safe" he answered.

Guinevere thought for a moment, what he was saying made sense. His enemies couldn't strike directly at him due to his skill and Camelot's impenetrable layout, so it would make sense to strike at those that his enemies could get to.

"Guinevere that storm is coming quickly, can we please finish this discussion inside the castle" Arthur pleaded as a second loud clap of thunder sounded overhead. Guinevere looked at Arthur, she loved him with all her heart but she was still scared that he didn't believe her. Regardless of her fears she knew that this storm could destroy her house, and she didn't want to be there if it did.

"Very well I will come with you but we will discuss this further Arthur, if we are to marry then it will only be because our relationship is strong and we are trust each other" Guinevere said.

Arthur nodded and said "Of course, first we get you inside the castle and then we talk". With that Arthur opened the door and gave the knights the order to start packing Guinevere's belongings. Within the hour her little house was packed and the group were preparing to leave. The group mounted their horses with Merlin giving up his horse for Guinevere and set off for the short ride to Camelot. They were all thankful that the sky had decided to delay opening on them.

Re-entering Camelot, the group received a lot of stares. Most were surprised to see Guinevere riding in with their king. The surprise was increased when Arthur extended a hand to Guinevere, so that they would ride hand in hand. Once the surprise subsided however, many of the citizens started to clap and cheer for the group.

Note: Not sure whether to keep going with this one or not. Let me know what you think.


End file.
